


Missing

by thekindworthreading



Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Separations, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex didn´t think he would miss George that much when he´s away on a business trip.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> This is for Whamilton Week Day 2 - Bathe
> 
> @goddamnfaith was this maily inspired because I miss you so much rn? Maybe... Can´t wait to have you back :( (I actually cleaned my kitchen too today!)

Alex is used to being alone. He has lived most of his life on his own, so when George tells him that he will be gone for a little less than two weeks because of work, Alex is a bit sad about it, but he doesn´t think it will affect him much. Sure, he will miss his boyfriend, but it´s not that big of a deal.

A week later Alex is standing at the airport with George and if he´s a bit teary eyed when he watches his boyfriend go, nobody needs to know. Once he is back home, he manages to distract himself by cleaning the kitchen and listening to a podcast. He orders a pizza for dinner and spends the evening catching up on a tv-show George isn´t too fond of, and it´s really relaxing being alone for once. It´s only when Alex gets ready for bed, that he really notices how lonely the flat feels without the other man. He wishes he could call George, but he had texted him a few hours ago that he´s going to sleep, so he settles for writing a quick “I miss you. Good night.”, before turning off the lights. It takes him far longer than usual to fall asleep, as he keeps turning around, and when he finally manages to nod off it´s a restless sleep.

Waking up without George by his side is almost worse than going to sleep alone. Alex is a bit surprised with how lonely he feels and how much he missed his boyfriend. He thinks about staying in bed a bit longer, but that only reminds him of how empty it is, so he gets up and walks over to the wardrobe, wrapping himself in George´s morning gown. The scent of his boyfriend makes him feel a bit better, but there is still this overwhelming loneliness in the back of his mind.

This time, Alex tries to distract himself with work, which is a bit harder than he thought, because his thoughts keep traveling back to George. He is glad when it´s afternoon, and George sends him a text that he´d be able to call Alex now. As soon as Alex reads that text, he presses call and almost starts crying when he hears his boyfriend´s voice on the other side of the line.

“Hey, baby, how was your day?”, George asks.

“Pretty boring. I bet you had more fun.”, Alex complains, and he hears George´s low chuckle on the other end.

“I can assure you, I had not. Those meetings are incredibly boring, and I nearly feel asleep once.”

Alex can´t help but laugh at that image.

“Couldn´t sleep without me by your side?”, Alex teases.

“In fact, I couldn´t. Or not as good as I usually do.”, George answers honestly, his voice quiet.

It takes Alex a moment to answer. He is still not really used to people actually showing him their emotions, so it takes him by surprise every time.

“Me too.”, he finally says. “I sleep so much better when you are with me.”

“And earlier too, I saw that you texted me at two thirty.”

Alex grins sheepishly, even though he knows that George can´t see him.

“I may have avoided the bed because I knew I´d miss you even more.”

He had never thought he´d admit something like this and is a bit surprised by himself when he hears the words. Alex half expects being laughed at for it, but he knows George would never do something like that. He finds himself relaxing a bit and even though he still feels lonely, he knows that George will be back in a few days. They have to end the call pretty soon, because George has to attend another meeting, and Alex goes back to his work, feeling slightly better.

The next days are pretty much all the same; waking up in an empty bed, looking for something to distract him, a short call with George, then looking for something to distract him again and in the evening a longer call with George, which is often a video call. At the fifth day Alex doesn´t even pretend to not be completely miserable without his boyfriend and actually starts crying once while they are on a call. He knows that it´s a bit ridiculous and that he will see George soon, but he can´t help but feel like it´s still an eternity away.

On Sunday, Alex feels particularly lonely, and George had told him the day before that he wouldn´t be able to talk to Alex today, which only makes it worse. After a bit of sulking in the living room, Alex decides to take a bath to make himself feel better. It won´t be as good as when George is with him in the bathtub, but at least it will help him relax.

He turns on the water and adds a few products, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, staring at the bubbles that are forming. He is completely lost in his thoughts, which is why he doesn´t notice the bathroom door opening. He jumps, when he feels a hand touching his shoulder, which causes him to lose his balance and fall into the bathtub. Luckily, he manages to catch himself and not hit his head on the edge of the bathtub, but he still slips again and this time he can´t prevent his head from getting under the water. He comes up coughing and with his clothes completely soaked through, glaring at George.

“I´m home earlier. Surprise.”, his boyfriend says awkwardly.

“A great surprise, truly.”, Alex answers sarcastically.

He has to do his best not to grin at the older man, because he is actually a bit angry at him for practically throwing him into the bathtub, but at the same time he is incredibly happy to see him.

“I´m sorry, I didn´t think you would be so easily frightened.”

“Oh, I´m sorry, I wasn´t prepared for you to suddenly show up when you were supposed to be gone for another four days.”, Alex gives back, and George just looks guiltier.

He walks over to Alex and helps him out of the water and as soon as Alex is standing, he throws himself at George.

“I missed you so much.”, he whispers into his shirt, not caring that he is probably ruining George´s suit right now.

The other man doesn´t make a move to push Alex away either and just holds him tighter, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“I missed you too. I couldn´t wait to be home again.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, and Alex really can´t believe that he can actually hold George again.

“So, mind if I join you?”, George asks, nodding at the bathtub. “Seeing as you already made me wet?”

Alex chuckles and shakes his head.

“I couldn´t think of anything I want more.”

George smiles at him and kisses his lips, before he starts to undress Alex and then himself. They get into the bathtub together and Alex cuddles against George, letting out a content sigh, when he wraps his arms around him and kisses his head. In moments like these, he can´t help but think that he has never been happier in his life than with George.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you´ve thought of it! You can also follow and talk to me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm !  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
